theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Clover (Totally Spies)
Clover is a main character in the "Totally Spies!" universe, along with her best friends and fellow spies Samantha and Alexandra. Info She is Mandy's rival. Clover's counterpart is Pam, from the previous WOOHP spy team. On her WOOHP missions she wears a red Catsuit. Clover attended Beverly Hills High School in Beverly Hills, California, along with Sam and Alex. Unlike Sam, Clover's academic performance was generally not stellar. In the episode "Queen for a Day", Alex mentioned that Clover got a D in her astronomy class. Clover also revealed in the episode "Alex Gets Schooled" that her grades were "mostly A's and B's", along with a C in metal shop, suggesting that her academic performance seemed to improve. In the episode "Mime Your Own Business", Clover once downloaded one of her English essays off the internet. In the episode "Spy Soccer", Clover mentioned that she is a part of the Fashion Victims Club, an organization that "provides charitable donations in the form of trendy clothes to the stylistically challenged". In the episode "Evil Bouquets Are Sooo Passe", Clover got extremely jealous when Sam dated her ex-boyfriend Fernando, despite the fact they broke up two years ago. Hinting he may of been her first love or first serious boyfriend as they only separated due to him moving away. This episode showed Clover's trait of jealousy, despite this she shows great gratitude when Sam dumped Fernando to avoid hurting her feelings; revealing she was genuinely heart broken and not just being bitter, although it can be admitted she was at the start of the episode. In the episode "Halloween", Clover was shown to be the second most mature after Samantha. As Alex was whining to go trick or treating, edging Chucky on to misbehave, although Alex seems better with children than Samantha or Clover. So it could be assumed their maturity is in age older, Clover being in the middle. At Malibu University it is speculated that Clover is doing well or at least passing because she has completed one semester of school. At one point, she tells her friends, "You're looking at the master of the last-minute study sesh!", meaning that like a lot of college students, she tends to cram. Personality Of the 3, Clover's the one who acts like the most typical teenage girl—obsessed with fashion, boys and her appearance. Ironically, when it comes to bad guys, she's usually the one who's transformed in some way, be it becoming a bodybuilder, a sumo, or even a human catgirl. She was even dressed in a royal dress by a villain who wanted a consort to rule the world alongside him. Even though Clover tends to be more focused on materialistic and superficial substances than on her missions, she does understand the importance of friendship and teamwork. Clover is the most girly and flirtatious of the main group. She is known to have had an abundance of boyfriends and will do anything to get a guy. In almost all the episodes, while she is on a mission, she is always talking about a guy she wants to date or talking about an outfit she's going to wear on a date. This is strange, because during elementary school, she was always bullied by her classmates and mainly by one boy, because they regarded her as being particularly easy to trick, as we are told in the episode "Spies vs. Spies". The initial B-story of part 3 of the episode "Evil Promotion Much?" had her struggling to find a date for her debutante party, as she had dated every single boy in the city. Her love of boys can almost (if not entirely) be matched by her love of fashion and beauty. Clover is the most intimately knowledgeable of her friends about pop culture topics, especially topics having to do with attractive male celebrities. She has been known to use questionable methods to obtain such information, but nothing truly illegal. She is also rather determined in this regard, as this is what attracts her to a dark knight who chose her as his queen, but she ultimately turned him down when she discovered that he was a male chauvinist. Being a stereotypical "American teenage girl", as well as being a native of Los Angeles, California (as revealed in "Evil Promotion Much?"), Clover speaks with a strong valley girl accent by saying things like "totally", and adding the word "like" and "much?". Some episode names are a play on her accent. Physical Appearance Clover is a tall, athletic, slender, and beautiful girl with white skin, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a trendy fashion style. Her hairstyle is a fluffy, personalized bob cut that she calls a coif bob in "Totally Switched Again", which has the rear and sides are flared out while the front bangs, called a mop, come out over the left side of her face and flips when her shakes horizontally. Clover's style in the Season 1-2 was mostly capris and pants. Later in Seasons 3-5, she wore more skirts and dresses and incorporated more high heels. Most of her bathing suits are bikinis, with the exception of "The Getaway" where she wore a white one-piece bathing suit with a red towel. She wears an orange bikini in "Eraser". Her primary outfit in Season 1 is a red long sleeved loose collared button-up shirt which shows her front belly, pink pants and red heeled boots, some of her primary outfit has been altered as her long sleeves became short sleeves and her boots became heels. In "Stuck in the Middle Ages with You" The color of her primary outfit from her button-up shirt and pants was pink and light green with a belt as her addition and her boots are replaced with brown heels. In Matchmaker during the science class inside the lab, Clover retains this outfit but her button-up shirt is darker, her belt is blue and her pants revert back to the original pink. But in "Zooney World", her outfit remains the same only her belt changed to dark pink and her pants changed to blue and her heels are light pink. In "Malled" the color is now replacing cyan and orange as the pants she wears has a three blue flowery design in each sides of her leg and her heels remain brown. But in "Super Nerd Much?" the color of both of her outfit and heels changed into a different shades of pink and she accessorizes with a hairclip at the left side of her hair and a matching pink bracelet on her left wrist. In "Black Widows", "Matchmaker", "Stark Raving Mad", "Feng Shui Is Like Sooo Passe", and "Head Shrinker Much?"; Clover is seen wearing a long sleeved v-neck shirt in different shades of pink as the sleeves of her shirt reach through her elbows, magenta colored cargo jeans and pink sneakers with yellow linings attached. She also wears a pink watch on her left wrist. The shirt that Clover wears resembles Diana Lombard's shirt from her primary outfit in the cartoon series Martin Mystery. In "Another Evil Boyfriend" Clover wears a light pink sleeveless top with a pink trim and a matching straps along with two ribbons in each sides and the sign "1" on the center of her top which is dark pink, a matching dark pink denim skirt with a ripped design at the edge of her skirt and white warrior flats. In "Evil Sorority and "Totally Mystery Much?" The outfit she wears previously has been slight altered and change color from pink to a different shades of purple; her sleeveless top is no longer have ribbons and design, her denim skirt is replaced with denim shorts with a black belt and her warrior flats are replaced with a matching cowboy boots. In Season 6 during the end of ”Clowning Around!” and the two part finale of “So Totally Versailles!“ Clover wears a dark pink short sleeved button dress with a light blue belt to her waist and a matching brown heeled sandals. In Season 6's 2 part finale “So Totally Versailles!” Clover wears her disguised form is a different shades of hot pink and white long sleeved dress as her hair and face transformed into a classic styled look as her hair is extended in a classic bun with Victorian Era styled ringlets. On Sora's Team (Coming soon.........)Category:Totally Spies characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Lea's Love Interests Category:School students Category:Spies Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Fashion characters Category:Stealthy characters Category:Ninjas Category:Lovers Category:American characters Category:Non-Disney characters